


Kylo being turned

by asnackdriver



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, star wars AU - Fandom, vampire kylo ren - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asnackdriver/pseuds/asnackdriver
Summary: Something I did for Halloween. An Au where Kylo Ren was turned into a vampire.





	Kylo being turned

My name is Kylo Ren and I am what you would call, a vampire.

I was turned during battle by an enemy leader. I was known for being brutal and savage during warfare, having lost very few battles. The leader of the enemy forces we were at war with knew my reputation and set about trying to find a way to defeat me, one way or another.

He sent a group of men on a quest to have the village enchantress concoct a spell to bring me to my knees and weaken me for the remainder of my life.

However, he didn’t count on one of his men taking advantage of the enchantress’ sister while they were procuring said spell. She sought revenge on him and his men through me.

Her spell would prove to be their downfall and would change the course of my life forever.

When I rode out to state terms with the leader, he pulled a handful of shimmering rust colored dust from a pouch and blew a large cloud of it into my face. I coughed a few times and was enraged, marking him as my first target.

I rode back to line up with the rest of my men, my horse fell ill immediately and was put down mercifully before the sounding battle cry. That battle ended with the leader and his next in charge flayed by my sword.

My turning wasn’t romantic or even dramatic. I laid ill for almost a fortnight. I was hot then cold and couldn’t keep food down. Yet, I never lost weight.

One evening I was walking at the edge of the woods where we were camped to try and cool down from one of my feverish sweats, when the enchantress found me.

She explained the dust and what it was, said that I would be impervious to wounds and immortal. The only caveat was that I would only receive sustenance through human blood and my full transformation would be complete with the coming of the full blood moon.

The moon came and went. While it was a beautiful red shade, I could feel nothing out of the ordinary. That is… until I rode into battle the following week.

I could tell I was stronger and more agile but it was nothing compared to when I tasted my first few drops of human blood.

I had plunged my sword straight through a soldiers lungs, he coughed blood into my face as he perished and I remember licking it off my lips. I’d never tasted anything as exquisite.

Fire raced through my veins, my hearing was keener, my sight sharper. That was the first time I felt my fangs. It only took a little bit of blood to awaken who I was to become.

I was vicious. My men told me they had never seen me fight like that. I moved so quickly and dispatched of the enemy with such savagery that there were only a few wounds sustained by our army.

A second wave of enemy soldiers came in the next day. That would be the day I learned what it felt like to drink from a human.

Once again I was a blur, I killed everything in sight, save for one. Their captain was left standing a few meters away from me, amongst the mangled bodies of his soldiers. I could feel his hatred as I approached and then I felt something else, terror.

I don’t remember much other than ripping his throat out with my teeth and lapping at the blood that pumped wildly from his heart as he died.

Oh, how glorious it was. The world stopped moving and time stood still. The fire again and something frankly close to an orgasm. My body burned and cooled like lava. I felt like I was soaring through the cosmos, though my feet never left the soil. When I turned to face my troops, their mouths were slack and faces pale.

Once back at camp I set to cleaning myself up as I normally would after battle. Our senior officer asked for an audience with me. He explained that I moved too quickly, had inhuman strength, and when I turned after killing the captain my eyes were gleaming red but had now returned to their normal amber.

I was terrifying even to my own troops… That was when I first shared my curse with someone else.


End file.
